A slightly different story
by Aillenia
Summary: Another insert, though slightly changed. Alvida Reade is a young pirate, set out to find Jack Sparrow, sent by someone familiar, reasons are not given though, which make her wonder, and why does Jack accept her with such open arms? JackXOC
1. Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow entered the tavern, glancing around. He walked up to the bar master, and got bottle of rum. He sat down at his usual table, ignoring the racket that raged about him. He sat down to his rum, and planned out his next adventure. As he thought to himself, he saw a young pirate walk in, he suspected that the person was a girl, she had her hat low on her head, and he saw a small grin, and white teeth flashing. His eyes were glued to her, she walked to the bar, and got herself some rum, then leaned against the table a few paces away from him.

As he looked on from beneath his eyelids, his eyes appraised her. Her pirate Mackay hat was black, with pheasant feathers that stuck out wildly from behind. She had a black long sleeved shirt on that was identical to Jack's except black, it hung loosely across her shoulders, it was open, and revealed a brown leather corset that had buckles that were strapped and tightened around her waist and stomach, also revealing a large amount of cleavage. Gloves covered her hands, and went up to her elbows. Many belts hung both loosely and tightly around her hips, some supported guns. Two belts and scabbards criss-crossed her body and found two swords sheathed in them. The belts led to low trousers that were covered mostly by thigh high porthos boots, she looked about 24. His mind was scattered.

Sparrow continued to look at her, as she drank her rum. Jack pulled out his compass, and opened it, the arrow stopped, and he followed it's direction, it pointed towards the girl. He turned to see a gang of drunk wannabe pirates looking at the girl, smirking, they stood up, and began to walk in her direction. He slammed the compass, and strapped back to it's spot. Jack acted instinctively, he knows not why, getting up, he walked inconspicuously behind the gang, and just as they got there hold of her, he pulled out his sword.

"Step aside Mate" He growled.

"Look boys, the pirate wants his treasure back, should we give it to him? Or should we dangle the prize just above him, to jump and beg for it?" The apparent leader tried to say something that would sound witty, but really didn't.

Jack kept out his sword attentively and looked at the girl, who's features were now clear; deep green eyes were set in a pale ivory face, with soft lips, and long, wavy brown hair tumbled down her back. They had her hands behind her back.

He acted quickly, attacking the dog who had held the girl captive, she nodded, and pulled out her own swords, and quickly put her back to his, they fought off the five. Jack took on three, and the girl two. She slammed one into a chair, and grinning, she sent the other flying against a wall, they had both passed out. But as she turned to Jack Sparrow, she felt a split of pain in her head, and the world went dark, she gasped slightly, as she fell.

Captain Sparrow, quickly finished off the men and turned to find the girl he had tried to protect on the ground, there was a broken bottle beside her head. Jack grimaced and lifted her up easily, and quickly left The Faithful Bride. Outside in a corner, he set her down, and looked at her head, he waited until she woke up. As her eyes fluttered open, they widened, and she quickly sat up, realizing she was in the arms of a famous pirate whom she had come looking for.

"Well, seeing as you're awake, I believe to is time for introductions. I'm Captain-" He began charismatically, but was cut off.

"Jack Sparrow, I know, I am Alvida Reade, for short you can call me Ali." She finished for him, her cheeks colouring slightly, and smiled. She had a soft, sweet voice, like the dew at morning. She looked down, then away, then looked back at Jack. Her hands reached to her belt, and pulled out a piece of paper.

His eyebrows raised as he read the note, and then looked at her, he knew that she knew the question. When they looked at each other, it was as if they were the only ones there. She flushed.

"I did not read it, I was simply given instructions to pass it onto you." She said looking back down.

"No worries, I believe you." He said. "Now come along, we must make our way to Port Royal." He said, standing up.

"I am coming with you?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, you must…" He said with a strained smile.

"And if I do not wish to go with you?" She resisted. All her shyness was gone, and she was bold. Jack turned back to look at her.

"You're coming with me, no exceptions." Jack said, more sternly. She sighed. "Okay then." When he wasn't looking, she smiled, Port Royal, perfect timing.

They made their way to the docks, Captain Sparrow was glancing everywhere, as he pulled Ali along with him by the waist. He tugged her to a very small boat, that was tied up at the dock. Alvida turned to him, with raised eyebrows. He grinned and shrugged.

Liberty Bellamy stood on her balcony, her arms rested lightly on the railing, her eyes were closed and her chin lifted to the wind. The corner of her mouth lifted slightly. She was wearing a pricey red dress, which was a light silk, that was lifted when the breeze blew. The red was covered in swirls of gold, the neckline was low, and the corset kept her composure together, the one side of her skirt was lifted up artistically, and held by a golden rose, revealing white and gold under skirts. She was barefoot. The hot Spain sun burned down in Vinaroz, a port by the sea., warming her back, She opened her eyes, revealing light green eyes, on tanned skin, and long brown hair, which was swept up in curls to crown her head. She walked back inside the Palazzo, into her room, and sat at the mirror, she looked at her reflection.

Grinning to herself, she couldn't wait until father sent of to her boarding school, which wasn't exactly where she was headed. So many years had passed, and her father and mother kept believing that she was always at school in England, but more appropriately, she went to the docks, only to escape and change into the clothes a pirate wore, then stowed away on a boat headed to Port Royal, to join her friend Alvida Reade in many adventures. Alvida was a true blood pirate. She wasn't all greedy, at least not really. They had always found something to do.

Glancing back, she watched the maids pack her clothing, which would end up in London, England. She smiled at the maids, and padded out into the hall way, she walked down the hallway, then looked behind her back, she quickly dodged into a closet. Then she pulled a set of stairs down as quietly as she could. Liberty crept up the stairs, and lit a candle in the dark. She opened a trunk, which contained an amount of clothes that would help her in the soon future. She pulled out her trousers, pirate shirt, boots, guns, sword, hat, and belts, she folded them into a hat box, and folded an extra dagger, into the material.

She blew out the candle, and shuffled back down the stairs. She arrived back at her room safely, and put the box amongst the dress and other articles there would be with her tomorrow. The sun was setting as she glanced out the window. Time for dinner, she sighed.

Walking down the grand stairs, she smiled at her father, and mother, who stood, arm in arm. Her older brother, and younger sister stood by them. Her brother grinned at her, and took her arm. She nodded at him, still smiling. Her sister glanced at her. Liberty gave an inside laugh, she knew her sister was jealous of her beauty, and her friends, and suitors. They glided through the hallways, and to the dining rooms.

They sat down at the table, Liberty's brother held her chair out, and sat her down. She waited for the food, and ate quietly.

"Well, tonight, is the last night that we shall dine with our daughter Liberty, let us drink to her, and to her safe trip." Her father raised his glass. Her brother was next, followed by her mother, and then lastly her sister. Liberty Smiled, and raised her own glass. She brought it down. The rest of dinner, she was quiet, and went to bed quietly, she slept soundly, knowing that tomorrow, she would leave her family for a year, to go gallivanting, across the seas.

In the morning, she awoke, and sleepily acknowledged everyone. The maids took her behind the screen. When they tightened the corset around her waist, she was woken out of her daze and brought to reality. They slipped on a light blue dress over her head, and laced up the ribbon in the back. The maids nodded, and took their leave. She grabbed her hatbox, and walked downstairs. Liberty left it by the door. She walked to the kitchen, where there was breakfast waiting for her, she ate quickly, and went to the door, where her father waited.

"All your luggage is waiting on the ship, I will leave you, because I am off to Barcelona, so I must go soon, now come along darling." Her father smiled down at her.

The carriage drove down to the city, and to docks. Her father kissed her, and walked back to the carriage, which drove off. She scowled. She knew that her family was falling apart. Liberty glanced at the carriage, which disappeared after it rounded the hill. Her scowl changed into a grin, as she quickly left the docks, and turned into a tavern, she went up to one of the bar maids, who smiled, and led her to a room, where she changed into her pirate garb.

Finishing, she looked at the mirror, and she peered at a stranger that she felt she knew. The white, long-sleeved shirt, which revealed more then it truly should. She had a long piece of cloth tied around her waist, which was a light aqua. Her gun was tucked into the belt. She had navy trousers, which were kept up by a belt. Her hat was a simple tri-corner hat, she braided her hair and let it hang off her shoulder. She had her sword sheathed, and on a belt which wrapped around her shoulder, it was buckled on top of her trench coat, which was a light cloth. She lastly pulled on her boots, tilting her hat to herself, she walked out the door, and then out into the warm sunny morning.


	2. Chapter 2

They stood on the mast, and looked of at the bustling Port. Captain Sparrow looked down, and grimaced. He patted Ali on the shoulder, and jumped down. As he begun to shovel out the water, when they passed a little alcove. There were three skeletons hanging by the neck, and then a sign, reading:

"Pirates, Ye Be Warned."

Jack took of his hat, and saluted the dead men. Alvida curtsied slightly. Jack climbed back up the mast. They stood, head up, as the little boat sunk lower and lower. They waited until the boat was almost all the way down, and simply walked off the mast. They walked down the dock, only to be stopped by the harbour master.

"What - hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock." He called to them. "And I shall need to know your names." He told them, opening his book. Alvida smirked, and looked at the boat, then back to the Harbour Master, then to Jack.

"What d'ye say to three shillings…and we forget the names?" Jack said leaned in, and placed the money on his book.

"Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Mrs. Smith." The harbour master smiled, and closed his book.

Captain Jack and Alvida walked on, and Jack stopped by and filched the Harbour Masters money pouch. They walked on, and across a bridge, and to the Interceptor. Alvida cleared her throat, before they walked on.

"Yes?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, umm, at this specific time I'm am supposed to pick up, a, umm, friend, who joins me, at this umm, time.." She said sheepishly. Jack raised his black brows. He sighed and looked at her.

"Well, you know what, I will only let you go, if you promise to meet me back, safely, and bring this friend with you." He said, relenting slightly. "But if anything happens to, I will have your head." He warned her.

She smiled at him, and gave him a peck on the cheek. He grinned, and watched her bound off lithely. Ali turned corners, and always glanced suspiciously at every street. She winded through the people, who looked at her wearily. Alvida blinked at the sun overhead. She walked down the street she was on, and found herself by the docks. Alvida glanced at the nearest ship that had just arrived, The Sagamore, as it were, it had just finished mooring, and the captain had just stalked off the ship. He headed towards the fort.

Alvida kept looking though, and grinned when she saw a young girl walk off the ship. Walking out of the shade, she waved, and motioned the girl over. Liberty caught Ali's eye, she rushed over, and hugged her best friend. They hadn't seen each other in a year.

"Libby! It is so nice to finally see you!" Ali exclaimed.

"I know! I have been waiting impatiently for all this time! Now, where do we start!?" She responded quickly, and shook Ali. Ali laughed.

"Well, you have someone to meet, he's going to provide us with one hell of an adventure!" She grinned.

"Oh my! Who is he? Have I met him? Does he fancy you?" She showered Alvida with questions as they headed back to the dock where the Interceptor was moored. They chatted wildly, catching up.

"Ah, I brought something for you!" She exclaimed. "I have one as well!" From her pouch she pulled out a necklace, which was braided string, with a stone at the end. It had a rune on it. She tied it around Ali's neck, and pulled out her own, which was identical.

"Thank you! It's lovely!" Ali gasped.

"Father bought two, for my 'friend' at the school." Libby explained, with a wry smile.

As they walked on, they did not notice that they were being followed, by Groves, Norrington's assistant. He motioned to the crew behind him, muttering that he had to follow women. He caught up and grabbed the seemingly older girl by the arm. He felt her muscles coil, as she turned around to face him.

"What on earth do you want?" She exclaimed.

"You are under arrest for piracy, and for helping a stowaway on board the Sagamore." He explained.

"How do you know I am a pirate?" She asked boldly. He lifted her sleeve, and turned her hand around, and was surprised to find no brand. He looked at her, she had her eyebrows raised, her pretty face smirked at him.

_Yet again perfect timing, meet Jack in jail, that should work. _She thought to herself.

Ali struggled with her loads of belts, and when she got them up, she pulled down her trousers and on her hip bone, the brand marred her delicate skin. He flushed, and looked away to some men, and nodded to bring some irons, then turned to the other girl. She looked at him, then rolled her light playful eyes. She turned around, and lifted up her almost translucent shirt, and pulled down her trousers as well to reveal her own burn. He flushed again, and heard his men chuckle. He clamped irons on her hands as well, and led them to the cells.

As they walked, people glanced at them, both of the young pirates lifted their heads high, glanced at each other, and nodded slightly. He felt apprehensive. They finally arrived and asked them to take out all of their weapons.

Ali smirked again, and pulled off two swords, five guns, extra shots, and four daggers, then she shrugged and waited. Liberty pulled of a sword, three guns and four daggers. He growled, and pulled of their hats. The one which was obviously a more experienced pirate gave a glare that could kill. She had her long hair partly tied back by a black bandana. Liberty's hair was simply in her braid. Groves shoved them into the cell, and locked the door, leaving without a glance back.

"Lord, I hate Groves…" Alvida sighed, and sat down, pulling of her bandana.

"You know him?" Liberty asked, grinning.

"Uh-huh, he's Norrington's aid." She explained, still mad about her hand, she pulled out a comb, and brushed it through her hair.

"Now what?" Liberty asked.

"We wait, Jack isn't so terribly good that he won't get caught." Ali rolled her eyes sardonically.

"Okay then." She answered, laying down on the straw.

About half an hour later, Alvida heard steps coming down the hall, she righted herself, and looked to Libby who was sleeping soundly. Ali's eyes slid to the steps, which were getting louder. She touched the last dagger she had left, which was sheathed between her breasts, in her corset. Standing, she dusted off her pants, and walked to the door, leaning a hand against it, and glancing at her nails.

Jack was being led down the hall, barely conscious, grumbling, they had his effects, and hat, which were hung right beside Alvida's. Jack looked at them, his eyes smirked at these navy men. Norrington himself shoved Jack in Ali's cell. Then he noticed her, standing up, looking at them.

"Well, if it isn't Alvida, How have you been? I find it quite ironic how your life turned out - you wished to be free, and happy. And here you are, in a cell, under arrest, ready to be hanged. If you had stayed with your father, you would have been happy. Well, I'll be glad to send news to your father about you, he will thrilled to know what happened to you." Norrington, half sneered, half sympathized. Jack had woken up, and heard what Norrington had said. Walking up to Ali, he put an arm around her waist.

"Apologies, I really don't think you should be lingering here, why don't you-Shoo." Jack waved his free hand in a 'go' motion. Norrington's face contorted with anger, he slammed the cell door shut, and walked off, calling his men. Alvida giggled.

"Well, this is cosy." Jack grimaced, going to sit against the wall. "Where's your friend?"

Alvida smiled, and motioned to the sleeping figure on the ground. She pushed Liberty with her foot, waking her up.

"Whoa!" Liberty gasped, sitting up straight. "Ali, is he her-" She noticed Jack.

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow!" She exclaimed.

"Aye, and you are?" He asked her.

"I'm Liberty Bellamy." She stated matter-o-factly. He nodded.

Ali walked to the window and glanced out, the sun was gone, and the moon had risen. Ali sighed, and looked at Jack, who had his eyes closed, and arm resting on his knee. She looked at Liberty, who had fallen asleep again, also against the wall. Alvida heard the other captives trying to get the dog with the keys to come over.

"Come here, boy. Want a nice juicy bone? Come here. Come on"

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move." Jack said, eyes closed, with a grin on his face.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet." One of the replied.

"Shut it." Alvida growled. The others looked at her surprised.

When the pirates had finally left her alone, she sat close to Jack. Ali nudged him in the ribs, he looked at her, chocolate eyes open and alert. Ali reached into her corset, by her chest, which made Jack grin like a wolf, she looked back at him, then shook her head, and pulled out her last dagger. His eyes widened, then his grin widened. Jack took the dagger from her hand, his rough, tanned, calloused hand brushing her soft pale one. She flushed and let him take it.

"I know those guns." He stood up, and went to the window. He heard sounds. His face lit up. "It's the pearl."

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors." A prisoner came up to his side of the cell, which almost connected to Ali, Jack's and Libby's.

Liberty had woken up to the sounds of the guns, and shook herself awake, she stayed busy by plaiting her hair.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" Jack replied with wit.

The guns were loud, Alvida sighed.

"We're missing all the fun!" she pouted.

"No worries luv, those pirates are more then we can handle…you know…" Jack replied seriously. She nodded, knowing the story.

Jack looked up, he heard whistling through the air, he grabbed Ali, and pulled her down, to the far corner where Liberty was sitting, and looked up, startled. The cell wall of the other pirates was blasted to pieces by a bomb. Jack looked up, he walked up to it, his face hopeless.

"My sympathies, friends, you've no manner of luck at all." A pirate said to them as they climbed out the hole. Jack went up to it, knowing he could never fit in it.

He grabbed a bone, and went to the cell door, he stuck the bone out, his hand was flooded in moonlight.

"Come on, doggy. It's just you and me now. It's you and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! Bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur." Jack cooed to the dog, who edged forward.

Ali looked at this scene, and snorted with laughter. Jack looked back at her.

"You got any better ideas?" He asked her.

"Uh-yeah, the dagger!" She lifted her hands. He shrugged and tossed it to her, and went back to the dog. She caught it, and put it back in it's place.

There was a large crash, and the dog ran away, down deeper into the cellars.

"No, no, no, no, no, I didn't mean it. I didn't…" Jack pleaded.

A prison guard fell down the stairs, and two pirates appeared.

"This ain't the armoury." He said.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here Twigg - Captain Jack Sparrow." said the other pirate, and spat at the cell door. Jack stood up, and put his arms through the cell bars.

"Last time I saw you, you were all alone on a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. His fortunes aren't improved much." Twigg said.

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Jack said quietly, Alvida walked up, followed by Liberty, when the other pirate grabbed Jack's throat through the cell. "So there is a curse. That's interesting." Jack put in.

"Ha, It is plenty interesting." Ali barked. Jack looked at her, eyes burning, telling her tat she shouldn't have said anything.

"And who is this? What do you think Koehler?" Twigg asked.

"She's a fine thing to be sure, so is the other one, I say we take the lass's with us." Koehler grinned maliciously.

"No thank-you, I would much rather stay here with Capn'Jack Sparrow, and the same goes for Liberty." She retorted. The two that were free looked at them.

"You know nothing of Hell." Koehler snarled. And they left.

"That's very interesting" Jack finished.

Alvida went and took of her shirt, rolling it into a ball, she lay down on the floor, and waited until she fell asleep. Liberty draped her legs over Ali's hips, and leaned back against the wall. Jack looked down at the sleeping girls, he smiled, thinking about Alvida, he took out the letter that she had delivered, sitting down, he read it again, Tia Dalma had something in store for him, he knew it, tucking it back in, he relaxed and fell asleep.

"They've taken her. They've taken Elizabeth." Will Turner stressed to Norrington and Governor Swan.  
"Mr. Murtogg, remove this man." Commodore Norrington said without a glance at Will. Will shrugged of the army man, and walked up closer to the table and Norrington.  
"We have to hunt them down. We must save her!" He shouted.  
**"**And where do you propose we start? If you have any information concerning my daughter, please share it." Governor Swan started, obviously worried about her.  
"That Jack Sparrow. He talked about the Black Pearl." Murtogg put in, this caught Will's attention.  
"Mentioned it, is more what he did." The other guard stated.  
"Ask him where it is. Make a deal with him. He could lead us to it." Will urged.  
"No...the pirates who invaded this Fort left Sparrow locked in his cell ergo they are not his allies. Governor, we will establish their most likely course…" Norrington sighed.  
"That's not good enough!" Will yelled, burying his hatchet in the table, which the Commodore had turned away from.  
"Mr. Turner, you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is not the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Commodore Norrington explains to him calmly, though with superiority. 


	3. Chapter 3

Back at the cell, Alvida was desperately trying to pick the lock with her dagger. She jiggled it around, dissatisfied she fell to the floor with a huff. Jack looked at her, laughing. They heard steps coming down the stairs. Liberty straightened herself out, and sat down, Ali stayed still, and Jack laid down in the middle of the cell. Down the steps came a young looking man, he was dressed in what looked like poor clothes. He was handsome, Ali and Libby looked at each other grinning, Jack noticed this and scowled.

"You, Sparrow!" The young man called.

"Aye" Jack said, pretending to wake up.

"You are familiar with that ship-The Black Pearl." Will said, not a question.

"I've heard of it" Jack slurred.

"Where does it make berth?" Will asked.

"Where does it make Berth? Have you not heard the stories?" Jack asked, then paused. Will looked at him, Jack raised himself on his elbows. "Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's and Island that cannot be found, unless… you already now where it is" Jack told him.

Will shook his head. "The ship's real enough. Therefore it's anchorage must be a real place, Where is it?" Will demanded.

"Why ask me?" Jack looked at his nails. Alvida snickered, getting looks from everyone in the room.

"Because you're a pirate" Will retorted.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?"

Will slammed the bars and whispered. "Never." He turned away, calming himself.

"They've took Miss Swan." He answered fiercely. Alvida looked up, and saw in his face, how he loved her, her eyes went soft. Jack noticed this.

"So it is that you've found a girl. I see. Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair maiden's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Jack said steadily.

"But he loves her Jack, can't you see?" Ali said to him. Jack looked at her. Liberty smiled and chuckled to herself.

"I can get you out of here" Will bargained.

"How's that? The keys ran off." Jack told him.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength... the door will lift free." Will said, examining, pointing at the cell door, the grabbing a bench and placing it under the door. Jack wasn't interested.

"What's your name" He changed the subject.

"Will Turner." Will said, slightly suspicious.

"That will be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt, named for your father, eh?" Jack said, thinking to himself.

"Yes" Will answered.

"Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring me and these to fair, pirate lasses from this cell, I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?" Jack said, springing lightly to his feet. Alvida cautiously got up, and pulled up Liberty.

"Agreed" Will shook hands with Jack.

"Agreed. Get us out." Jack said, making a motion with his hands.

Will pushed the bench down, and pushed the door up, and out, it fell it the ground with a large crash. Jack quickly stepped out, tugging behind Ali and Libby.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that!" Will whispered.

"Not without my effects." All three pirates said together, they looked at each other, and snuck out.

They snuck effectively, and found themselves under a bridge. Jack was looking out at the boats in the bay. Ali was chattering with Libby excitedly, as she buckled on all her belts and weapons. Will looked at them and smiled happily at them.

"Will Turner" He held out his hand and whispered.

"Alvida Reade" Ali shook his hand.

"Liberty Bellamy." Libby grinned.

Jack looked at how he was talking to the girls, he cleared his throat, and got back to studying the ships.

"We're going to steal the ship. That ship?" Will came up behind him, and glanced at the Dauntless."

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?" Jack turned back to them, and asked Will.

"I'd die for her!" Will exclaimed passionately.

"Oh, good, No worries then!" Jack said, and turned back to the view.

They watched for guards, and snuck out onto the beach, they quickly got under one of the boats laying on the beach. Jack first followed by Ali, then Liberty and Will last. They crawled to the water, capturing air as they succumbed to the depths.

"This is either madness, or brilliance." Will said.

"It's remarkable how those two traits coincide." Jack said, grimace on his face.

"I find that they are quite the same actually." Liberty laughed.

"Just so long as we don't drown" Ali sighed. Jack grinned at her.

They continued down, Will's foot getting stuck in a lobster trap. They then swam upwards, to the dauntless. Once they made it up, jack pushed Alvida up, then pulled up Liberty. He nodded to them, and they started their climb. Once they had made it on board. Jack crept alongside the wheel. Ali grabbed a rope, and began climbing over head to pass over side of them. Will and Liberty followed Jack. They came up to the crowd of men, weapons out, Jack in front.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship!" Jack announced.

The men looked at him, and laughed. Gillette walked up to them.

"AYE! AVAST!" Will added. Liberty elbowed him, and Jack looked at him.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a women, You'll never make it out of the bay." He said smartly. At this moment, Alvida dropped fluidly down from above and cocked two guns. They turned back to Sparrow.

"Son" Jack said readying his pistol "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?" Grin on his face.

Alvida chased the men onto the long boats, and headed as fast as they could for the shore. Calling to Norrington, they caught Groves's attention.

"Commodore!" Groves called Norrington.

Norrington pulls out his telescope, and looks at his boat.

"Sir, They've taken the Dauntless, They've taken the Ship. Sparrow, Turner, Bellamy and Reade- They've taken the Dauntless." Gillette screamed.

"Rash, Turner, too rash. That is, without a doubt the worst Pirate I've ever seen!" Commodore Norrington commented.

"Here they come!" Ali called out, from above. Jack looked up at her, then back at the bay. His pistol rested on his shoulder, and he grinned his trademark grinned. The interceptor had set sail, and was gaining on them.

"Bring her Around! Bring her around!" They heard Gillette shouting.

Jack watched as Alvida scaled the mast quickly. He nodded, and pulled Liberty after him. He went to disable the rudder chain, which he did quickly and successfully. Liberty hid behind a barrel, then leapt out behind Will to the bow of the boat. They grabbed some ropes, and waited for Jack, who appeared perfectly on time. They waited until all the sailors made their way on the Dauntless. They quickly swung onto the Interceptor, cut all the ropes, and with the help of Liberty, quickly set sail.

"Search every cabin, every hold, down to the bilges." Norrington ordered, then he noticed the Interceptor.

"SAILORS BACK TO THE INTERCEPTOR! NOW!" The Commodore Norrington shouted. One man tried, but fell into the water.

Jack looked up, and saw Alvida, she smiled, though she was still on the Dauntless. She grabbed a rope. After she whistled to catch there attention, she yelled.

"This is how it's done!" And ran of the mast, with the rope, and swung expertly to the Interceptor, the men watched angrily. Letting go of the rope, she dove, and caught on to a flailing rope from the Interceptor. Shimmying done she landed smoothly. Her eyes were wide, face wind blown, and hair whipped around her face. Grinning, she walked up to Jack. He turned back to the Interceptor.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves" He took of his hat, bowing slightly. He grabbed Alvida by the waist, and brought her close. Norrington fumed.

"Set top sails and clear up this mess." He told Groves.

**"**With the wind at quarter astern, we won't catch them." Groves argued.  
**"**We don't need to catch them just get them in range of the long nines." Norrington said, solemn  
"Hands, come about. Run out the guns." Groves shouted, then he said to Norrington.

We open fire on our own ship, sir?"  
"I'd rather see her at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of a pirate." Norrington Leaned against the railing, when a sailor looked back to him.  
"Commodore, he's disabled the rudder chain, sir!" Norrington gave a sufferingly long sigh.

"That's got to be the best Pirate I've ever seen." Groves said.

"So it would seem." Norrington growled.

Ali sighed happily, she had taken of her boots, and was sitting next to Libby, who was combing her hair. Ali looked at her feet, the wraps that covered her feet and calves. She put her boots of to the side, and padded up to the wheel, where Jack was speaking to Will.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father." Will said.

"Is that so?" Jack asked vaguely.  
"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father." Alvida stood quiet. She looked to Liberty, and motioned her to come. Jack looked up from the rope he was tying.

"I knew 'im. Probably one the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill." Jack told Will.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him." Jack turned to look at Will.

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law." Will spat.

"He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." Jack told him again.

"My father was not a pirate" Will said again, pulling out his sword.

"Put it away, son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack said, with out looking at Will.  
"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you."  
"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair, then, is it?" Jack moved a sail, so that it hung Will over the water. "Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these - what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy, savvy? So…" Jack swings Will back on board, causing him to fall on his back side. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack held out Will's sword by the blade, giving the handle to Will.

"Tortuga?" Will asked, taking the sword. Alvida walked up, holding onto Will's shoulder.

"Tortuga" Both she and Jack answered.

As they sailed, Jack gave the wheel to Liberty, and Will was helping her. Jack was standing with the still shoeless Ali and the bow of the ship. She sat down, and unwrapped her feet. He looked down, and saw plenty scars and tattoos that covered them. She looked up at him.

"I have had my share of troubles" She said quietly. Sparrow sat down next to her, and lifted one of her delicate feet. His finger traced her scars, she sighed.

Will was working tying a rope when he walked up to Liberty.

"So, when did you join Sparrow?" He asked. She grinned and responded.

"Well, I have been Ali's friend for many years, and I, kind of lead a double life, you could say that, so, whenever I get the chance, I join Ali on her escapades."

"Ah, that's different." He said laughing.

"So what about you William Turner?" She asked.

"Well, I am a blacksmith from Port Royal, I Was saved by Governor Swan, Elizabeth, and Commodore Norrington when I was young, and my boat was attacked by Pirates. I have indeed fallen in love with Elizabeth, otherwise I wouldn't be here…" He trailed off. Liberty looked for Ali, she saw her with Jack, and smiled. She concentrated on steering the ship.

When they arrived at Tortuga, Jack Sparrow was acting tour guide. He had his arm around Ali, and was waving his other hand around, motioning to things here an there. Guns were firing, there were shouts, brawls, and whores everywhere. Ali grinned, and put her stolen bottle of rum to her lips, and chugged it. Liberty was walking gingerly behind.

"I really should have shown you Tortuga before, Libby!" She said, starting to get tipsy.

"Tortuga. More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked Will.

"It'll linger." Will said, slightly disgusted.  
"I'll tell you mate, if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack explained, perfectly happy. She looked to a prostitute with bright red hair walking up.

"Scarlett!" Jack exclaims, only to be slapped. "Not sure I deserved that." he told Will. Y this time he had let go Ali, who pouted, and saw the next prostitute come up.

"Giselle!" He said.  
"Who was she?!" She asked, eyes menacing. Ali walked up, ready to put her own two cents in.  
"What?" Jack asked. Ali smiled grimly, and caught Giselle's hand.

"HA!" she huffed in her face, then twisted it, and kicked her but with her foot, which was now covered in her boot, Giselle landed in the mud face first. Alvida gurgled with laughter. Liberty eased the bottle of rum out of her hand. Jack smiled, and grabbed Alvida again.

They walked too the stables, where they found Gibbs sleeping with the pigs. Jack got a pale of water, and dumped it on Gibbs, who woke with a start.

"Curse ye for breathing ye slack-jawed idiot!" He yelled, pulling his pistol out. He spotted Jack, and put his gun away.

"Mother's love! Jack! You should know better then to wake a man when he's sleeping! S' bad luck!" Gibbs told Jack.

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it!" Jack said, acting smart, but was cut of by Alvida.

"The man who did the waking, buys the man who was sleeping a drink, then man who was sleeping drink it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." She wagged her finger at Gibbs. Jack looked at Alvida, a little wierded out, but then gave a hand to Gibbs, who was still thinking.

"Aye! That'll about do it." He agreed, and let Jack help him up.

Liberty dumped another bucket of water on him, and stepped back.

"Blast I'm Already AWAKE!" Gibbs shouted.

"That was for the smell…" Will reasoned, and Gibbs shrugged in agreement.

They walked down the streets, until the reached The Faithful Bride, as they walked in, Jack stopped by Will and Liberty, who were leaning against a wooden pillar.

"Keep a sharp eye…" He told them. He grabbed Ali's hand, and pulled her towards him and Gibbs. They sat down, and Jack pulled Ali on top of his lap. She wiggled around a bit, and heard him gasp. She smirked, and swallowed some of her rum.

"Now what's the nature of this venture of your'n?" Gibbs asked quietly.

"I'm going after the Black Pearl." Jack told Gibbs quietly, Gibbs choked on his rum.

"I know where it's going to be, and I'm going to take it." Jack continued.

"Jack, it's a fool's errand. Why, you know better than me the tales of the Black Pearl." He fought.

"That's why I know what Barbossa is up to. All I need is a crew." Jack said.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one." Gibbs argued.

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing I'm not a fool then, eh?" Jack said. Ali's eyes flickered from one to the other.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage." Ali whispered to them. He caught Will's glance on her shoulders. Jack nodded to Gibbs, then nodded to Will.

Gibbs furrowed his brow, not understanding. Jack pointed again, with his head, and Gibbs understood.

"The kid?" He asked.

"That's the son of Bootstrap Bill Turner. His only child. Savvy?" Jack explained to Gibbs.

Ali grinned, and they both grinned back.

"Is he, now? "Leverage," says you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you." Gibbs mind had changed.

"One can only hope" Jack agreed.

"Take what you can…" Ali raised her mug.

"…Give nothing back!" They all answered, clanked their mugs, and drank.


	4. Chapter 4

Ali, looked up, noticing that Will was being harassed by a whore, and Libby by some drunk men. Sighing, she got up from Jack's lap, and made her way over, she started with Libby.

"Leave her alone" She growled, and pushed her towards Gibbs and Jack. The drunk men scowled, and turned back to their drink. Ali let a breath or relief, it went better then she thought. She turned to Will, and shoved off the whore, who gasped girlishly, and left with a death stare. Ali chuckled, and shoved him towards the table too. Jack pulled her back on his lap, where she dozed off.

Early next morning, Ali sat on a barrel looking at the sunrise. She closed her eyes, and let the warmth bathe her. She heard someone walk on board the ship. Opening one eye, she saw that is was Jack.

"Hello Luv" He greeted her, sitting down on a box opposite her.

"Hey Cap'n" She nodded her head.

"You can call me Jack." He said. She opened both her eyes now, and looked at him, surprised, he let almost no one call him by his name, she smiled.

"Would you let me play with your hair?" He asked uncertainly.

"So long as you don't rip it out." She joked, but Ali moved her seat closer to his.

Alvida took of her hat, and shook out her hair. Then she untied her bandana and took out her comb. He grinned, and took the comb from her, fished out a little bag from his belt. She grimaced hoping that he wouldn't do anything she'd regret. He acted gently, not pulling at all. He combed through all her hair, and began plaiting.

"Close yer eyes." He told er, and she obeyed.

Ali was beginning to fall asleep, she noticed that there was no one pulling her hair any more. She frowned, and opened her eyes. Jack was sitting in front of her, almost inspecting Ali's face. When he saw she was awake, he grinned.

"Look luv." He held out a mirror. She took it, and looked at her reflection. Laughing, she noticed all the beads and trinkets that he had plaited into her hair.

"I look to much like you Jack." She laughed.

"No worries luv, there's no problem with having look alike Jack's…wait that would only work of you were a man, not a woman, but still, I think it looks rather appealing on you." He finished.

Ali grinned, and tied her bandana back around her hair. She put her hat on, and then sniffed, tilting her head at the mirror, she wished she looked prettier. Sparrow looked at her, and furrowed his brows.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"I wish I was prettier." She answered, putting her head up. He started at this.

"Wish you were prettier luv? You are one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever seen." He told her, making colour creep up her cheeks. They were both woken up from their trance when Gibbs and Liberty walked aboard.

"He is a superstitious old goat." She complained.

"Well, it's bad luck to have a woman aboard a ship!" Gibbs retorted. "Isn't it Jack?"

"Gibbs, leave Miss Bellamy alone, we need all the help we can get." He told him, then walked off the Interceptor. Alvida looped her arm through Libby's, and they both followed Jack. Gibbs came last, muttering under his breath. Will stood by a line of men, and looked to Jack.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot." Gibbs said more cheerfully then before.  
"So this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked Jack sarcastically. Jack gave him a glare, then walked up to a man with a parrot on his shoulder.  
"You, sailor!" Gibbs shouted.

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs told Jack.  
"Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death? Mr. Cotton ! Answer, man!" Jack asked, as if he had already planned exactly what he was going to ask. Ali tried to suppress her laughter.  
"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." Gibbs gave a story, while Cotton opened his mouth to reveal no tongue. Jack gagged slightly, then turned to his parrot.  
"Mr. Cotton 's... parrot. Same question."  
"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" The parrot cawed.  
"Mostly, we figure, that means yes." Gibbs said.  
"O'course it does." Jack agreed, then turned to Will "Satisfied?"  
"Well, you've proved they're mad." he said.  
"And what's the benefit for us?" A more feminie voice shouted. Jack walks in the direction of the voice, grimacing, and Ali follows, unsure.  
"Anamaria." He says after he's taken of her hat. He was greeted by a slap, which Ali didn't defend, and she got a look from jack, and she shrugged, giggling.  
"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either." He said to Jack  
"No, that one I deserved." He told them.  
"You stole my boat!" She poked a finger at him.

"Actually-" Jack gets slapped again "borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you." He finished, and rubbed his cheek.  
"But you didn't!" She told him.  
"You'll get another one." He said, trying to cheer her up.  
"I will." She threatens.  
"A better one." Will adds.  
"A better one!" Jack agrees.  
"That one." Will points to the Interceptor.  
"What one? That one?!" Jack looks at Will, glaring, Ali then whispers in Jack's ear, then he grins. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" The crew shouts, and they head on board.  
"Anchors aweigh." The parrot screeches.  
"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir." Gibbs pleaded  
"It'd be far worse not to have her." Jack said, looking up at the sky. Gibbs and Will looked up as well. Ali cleared her throat, and pointed out the obvious, all three looked away.

As they were sailing, a huge storm broke out. Ali climbed up the mast, with all her will, to free a rope that got caught. Jack was a madman, sailing, he was grinning, looking at his compass, the rest of the men were working on pulling a rope.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" She heard Will ask Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs told him. He then staggered up to Jack.

"We should drop Canvas, Sir" He shouted.

"She could hold a bit longer!" Jack said, still grinning.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Captain?" Gibbs asked.

"We're catching up!" He said, his face alight with lightening.

Ali fished for the rope that had got caught, she was stretching out her hands, holding onto the mast by her legs. She began to slide down, with a huff, she climbed back up. _I'll have to make a jump for it_. Alvida sized the distance.

"Come down Ali, It's to Dangerous" A stressed Liberty called out.

"No, not until I get this rope." She called back. Liberty waved her hands anxiously. Jack had looked up, and saw Ali trying to get the rope, his heart stopped.

Ali looked back at the rope, then poised to jump, she waited then at the crack of thunder, she jumped, slanting her body, she reached for the rope, and caught it. She slipped down it, but began to climb, the wind made everything around her spin, and the rain spat at Ali. As she climbed, she reached the tangle. Holding onto the other rope that it had gotten tangled to. Alvida freed it, then her eyes widened as she began to swing backwards, around the ship. She yelped in surprise, and then landed on her bottom, right in front of Jack. He looked at her in surprise, then laughed, and helped her up. She growled, and rubbed her lower back.

After they had run the storm, they sailed into a lagoon.

"DEAD MEN TELL NO Tales." The parrot screeched into the fog.

Leaning against the rail, Ali looked out. She thought about what the parrot had said.

"I can name dead men that tell tales." She told Jack quietly. He nodded, agreeing with her.

"Puts a chill in the bones, how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage." Gibbs said, looking over the edge of the Interceptor.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Liberty whispered. Glancing fearfully over the edge.

"How is it Jack came by that compass?" Will asked, wisely changing the subject. Ali, listened, then leaving Jack, she joined them.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl." Gibbs said.

"And that's his rightful place." Ali said, surprising them.

"What? He failed to mention that." Will said, looking from both Ali to Gibbs.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack on an island and left him to die but not before he'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs told Liberty and Will.

"So that's the reason for all the…" Will did an ill impression of Jack, earning a look from Ali.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack - he escaped the island, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate." Ali said, sitting down on a barrel, joined by Will, Liberty and Gibbs.

"Barbossa" Will finished. Ali nodded.

"How did Jack get of the Island?" Liberty asked, intrigued. Ali nodded to Gibbs.

"Well, I'll tell ye. He waded out into the shallows and there he waited three days and three nights till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to his presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." Gibbs said excitedly.

"He roped a couple of sea turtles?" Will asked. Liberty and Will looked at each other, estranged.

"What did he use for rope?" Liberty asked uncertainly. Ali grinned, and Gibbs looked behind him, to find Jack standing there.

"Human Hair… From my back." He said. Ali giggled.

"Let go of Anchor!" He yelled.

"Let go of anchor, sir!" The crew yelled back.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore." He said. Ali looked at him.

"I'm going with you" She said.

"No luv, I'll not have you butchered by these skeletons." He said. "You'll stay here."

"No Jack, I'm going with you." She glared. He glared back.

"If anything should happen to you… I would sooner kill myself." He said.

"No Jack, I'm going with you, I have to." She began to plead.

"If she's going, I'm going." Liberty stood up.

"No, Libby, you stay, you're in my care, and you will not go." She said. Starting down after Jack, who sat in the boat, muttering.

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked, before they left.

"Keep to the code." Jack said solemnly.

"Aye, the code." Gibbs answered.

They rowed towards the cave. Ali sat in the middle motionlessly, she was thinking, she honestly did not want Jack to be mad at her. She looked at him as he rowed. He sighed, and looked away.

"What Code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asked, looking at a skeleton with sword through the skull.

"Pirates code…Any mad that falls behind, is left behind." Jack answered, avoiding Ali's eyes.

"No heroes among thieves, eh?" Will asked sarcastically.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…" They looked into the water to find gold. "and you're completely obsessed with treasure." He finished, they jumped out of the long boat, and onto the rock.

"That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure." Will argued. They followed Jack around a passage.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold mate." Jack said, leaning against a mound of dirt, and looked through the large hole. Will and Ali climbed up to see a cave filled with pirates, and gold, lot's of gold. Barbossa was standing in the middle, on the largest mound of treasure, with Elizabeth at his side, there was a large chest in front of him.

"Gentlemen, the time has come! Our salvation is nigh! Our torment is near at end." Barbossa yelled to his crew, who cheered.

"Elizabeth" Will breathed.

"For ten years we've been tested and tried, and each man jack of you here has proved his mettle a hundred times over and a hundred times again!" Barbossa continued, the men cheered again.

"Suffered I have!" Ragetti joined in.

"Punished, we were. The lot of us - disproportionate to our crimes! Here it is, the cursed treasure of Cortés himself. Every last piece that went astray, we have returned...save for this." Barbossa said, throwing of the lid of the chest, and then pointing at the medallion around Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" Will growled, then began to climb up, upsetting some of the treasure that lay. Ali saw the monkey look in their direction.

"Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Jack growled back, and pulling him back, and down, Ali followed, quiet as ever.

"881 we found but despaired of ever finding the last" They heard Barbossa ramble.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will challenged him.

"May I ask you something? Have we ever given you reason not to trust us? Do us a favour - I know it's difficult for you, but please stay here and try not to do anything stupid." Jack told Will, motioning to Ali.

"And who among us has paid the blood sacrifice owed to the heathen gods?" Barbossa asked.  
"Us!" The pirates yelled.  
"And whose blood must yet be paid?" He asked.

"Hers!" The pirates yelled, pointing at Elizabeth.  
"You know the first thing I'm goin' to do after the curse is lifted? Eat a whole bushel of apples. Begun by blood...by blood undone." Barbossa told Elizabeth, then cut her hand.

"Waste not" Barbossa said, then put the medallion in her hand, and his hand on her wrist, dropping the medallion.

Ali was following Jack, who was creeping down a tunnel, he had looked at her with soft eyes, then turned around. Ali did not notice Will creep up on them. He then slammed Jack in the back of the head, with and oar. Ali looked at him.

"Sorry, I will not be your leverage." He told her. She pulled out her sword.

"All I need is a little blood Will." She said, and drew nearer to him. He stopped and turned around, eyes wide.

"You have not yet seen me fight, here's the chance." She drawled.

"I must go get Elizabeth." He said stiffly.

"Then here's something to remember me by." She swiftly cut him, and put her hand on the cut, wetting her hand with his blood, she ran back to Jack, realising how far they had walked. He was laying on the ground, still breathing. Will swore, and angrily stormed down the cave, in hopes of getting to Elizabeth.

"Wake up Jack!" She muttered, his head in her lap. She had tried splashing water in him, slapping him. Then she thought, with a grin she leaned down to his face.

Barbossa stood, waiting for the transformation back into a human. He waited, as did they all, and found that they felt the same.

"Did it work?" Koehler asked.  
"I don't feel no different." Ragetti said.  
"How do we tell?" Pintel asked.  
"You're not dead." Koehler said.  
"No. He shot me!" Pintel exclaimed.  
"It didn't work." Ragetti said.  
"The curse it still upon us!" Twigg shouted.  
"You, maid! Your father, what was his name? Was your father William Turner?" Barbossa asked, shaking her by the arm.  
"No." Elizabeth said menacingly.  
"Where's his child? The child that sailed from England eight years ago, the child in whose veins flows the blood of William Turner. Where?" Barbossa shouted at her, then slapped her, making her fall backwards, with the medallion.  
"You two! You brought us the wrong person!" The Bo' sun shouted at Pintel and Ragetti.  
:No! She had the medallion. she's the proper age." Pintel rebuked.  
"She said her name was Turner - you heard her!" Ragetti said, then pointed to Barbossa.

At this point, Will had appeared, and had taken Elizabeth, quickly and silently.

"I think she lied to us." Ragetti said.  
"You brought us here for nothing." Twigg said to Barbossa.  
"I won't take questioning and no second guesses, not from the likes of you, Master Twigg." Barbossa glared at him.  
"Who's to blame? Every decision you've made has led us from bad to worse." Koehler said.  
"It was you who sent Bootstrap to the depths!" Another Pirate declared.  
"And it's you who brought us here in the first place." Bo' sun shouted.

"If any coward here dare challenge me, let him speak! Hmm?" Barbossa said, pulling out his sword.  
"I say, we cut her throat and spill all her blood, just in case." Koehler growled.

"The medallion! She's taken it! Get after her! You feckless pack of ingrates!" Barbossa shouted, noticing that she was gone, with the medallion.

Ali had awaken Jack with her kiss. He looked at her yearningly, but shook himself out of it. She had simply smiled. Then gotten up, pulling him up. He then took her by the waist, and pulled her around a corner. They turned right into Barbossa's crew. Ali stopped. Jack furrowed his brows.

"You!" Ragetti calls.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel exclaims.

"Am I not?" Jack asks, looking at himself, then turns around, pulling Ali after him, Only to turn into more swords. He turns back around.

"Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili... parsnip, pasley, par - partner, partner…" Jack mumbles, his hand making motions. Ali grins, and turns to the pirates.

"He means Parley." She says to Pintel.

"Parley! That's the one. Parley! Parley!" Jack grins at Ali, putting his hand back around her waist.

"Parley? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parley!" Pintel cursed.

"That would be the French." Jack cleared.

"Not more pirates." Elizabeth sighs, as she boards the Interceptor.  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth." Gibbs welcomes her.  
"Mr. Gibbs?" Elizabeth asks, surprised.  
"Hey, boy, where be Jack and Miss Reade?" He asks angrily.  
**"**Jack? Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth asks.

"They fell behind." he said, then pulled Elizabeth away.  
"Keep to the code." Gibbs says, sullenly.  
"Weigh anchor! Hoist the sails! Make quickly, divvies." Anamaria commands.

"How the blazes did you get of that island?" Barbossa asks Will, amazed.

"When you marooned me on that godforsaken piece of land, you forgot one very important thing mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" He says smartly.

"Ah, well I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you remember Captain Jack Sparrow? Kill 'im" Barbossa motioned to his crew. This time Ali stepped forward, making Jack growl.

"The girl's blood didn't work? Did it?" Her voice purred. Barbossa immediately turned around, he spotted her and smiled.

"Please excuse me Miss, and who might you be?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"I am Alvida Reade, and as stated before, her blood didn't work, did it?" Barbossa looked at them.

"You know who's blood we need." He stated, not a question.

"Aye, We know who's blood ye need." They said, in synch.


End file.
